Too Late?
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Delphini Riddle is vey observant, that observant that she could see that Harry Potter was in trouble. Walking around the Astronomy Tower, she sees that Harry Potter is looking to commit suicide...but does she manage to save him...or is she too late?


Title **Too Late -** Rating M

Summary **Delphini Riddle is very observant, that observant that she could see that Harry Potter was in trouble. Walking around the Astronomy Tower, she sees that Harry Potter is looking to commit suicide...but does she manage to save him...or is she too late?**

Pairings **Ron/Hermione**

Warnings **Contains quite a bit of bashing of most of Hogwarts.**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…_

- **Too Late** -

 ** _Astronomy Tower, North Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _27th November 1992_**

Delphini Riddle was in shock over the treatment that the Gryffindor students would give to one of their own. Some of the brutality by the Seventh Years in Gryffindor on the student who she was meant to hurt because of what he did to her father, but instead0old had a crush on, was bordering on the point of criminal. She had even tried to write to her uncle Lucius to get him to intervene in the situation, knowing that if he did, the Potter heir would be in his debt, but her cousin, Draco, had already told his father about the incident with the snake that the head of house, Severus Snape, had ordered Draco to conjure.

Upon researching information, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange had realised that it was part of the grudge that Severus Snape had against the Potter family. She had even tried to use her budding skill set that she possessed in the Mind Arts to obtain information from the Head of Slytherin, but failed.

As she was walking along the corridor to the great hall, she saw Harry Potter lying on the floor, being attacked by a bunch of Gryffindor attacked by First Years, the group being led by Mafalda Prewitt, cousin of the Potters best friend, Ronald, and the Weasley twins, who she knew to be significantly infamous. The twins were the ones who satirically (in their minds) called a follower of Voldemort and accused of all sorts, just because he had tried to stop the snake that Draco Malfoy had conjured from attacking his year mate.

If Delphini was honest, she could tell that the Weasley Twins went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…". They would combine this with "Harry's in a hurry, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant."

Delphini laughed at how the twins had got a Howler over their behaviour, even though they said that they were doing it in jest, but she could tell that Harry had thought that they were doing it seriously, the way that they had come out with it.

"It is not a laughing matter," Percy had said to the twins coldly on one such occasion, giving them detention with the caretaker. "Young Harry is not the Heir of Slytherin, how could he be when he was in the Hospital Wing, injured, when the second attack happened?"

Nobody, however, listened to the Sixth-Year Gryffindor, having formed their own cliques to start attacking and injuring Harry.

Draco Malfoy started to increasingly sour each time he saw the Weasley twins at it, with Ron and Hermione having their own theories for it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," Ron said, even though he had suspected that Harry was in fact the heir, and wanted to protect his girlfriend from him. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

Later that night, Delphini left the Slytherin Common Room, intent on following Potter, when she saw him head to the Astronomy Tower.

Arriving on the top of the Astronomy Tower, she saw a sight that caused her to smile. Ron Weasley was up in the Astronomy Tower, holding Hermione in his arms, their lips connected as if someone had welded them together.

Watching Harry, who was a couple of feet in front of her, pat his pocket, as if there was a note in there, one that he had wrote to say that he was committing suicide, Delphini watched as the Potter Heir walked past the couple who were, in fact talking about him.

"Potter should not have been rescued but my sister and the twins demanded I go." Ron said, unaware that he was being listened to. "He was caged up like an animal. He is too dangerous for this school."

"The Dursley's are right. Mother went to meet that Vernon Durseley a few years ago on business, the group of dentists that she works with planning to upgrade some of their tools, and all he had to say about Harry was that he was a complete freak." Hermione replied. "She looked at him and wanted to take him home but Mr Dursley said that he had to stay at his house and that she would not like a freak like him."

"He doesn't realise that we have been together since the start of the year. He has a crush on you, you know."

"Why would I want to date him. His great-grandfather was the reason my family lost its magic until me. I can't believe he thinks he is our friends. Oh well, only a few more days until the Veritaserum is finished and then we can grill him in public about his involvement about the snake"

Watching Harry heading round the opposite side to where Hermione and Ron were slagging him off, heading closer to the edge, Delphini could see his tears that had been a near permanent feature while he was awake ever since the accusations started, the frequent attacks causing him to become even more regular at the hospital wing, getting louder, drawing attention to the two people who were plotting to discredit him even more.

Standing on the edge, pocketing his family's invisibility cloak, knowing that he would not need that now, Delphini watched as Harry Potter leaned forward, what happening next causing all of Hogwarts to be in shock. Delphini rushed to grab him, to stop him, to try and save him, but she would end up saying one thing at the inquiry into the death of the last of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the person who she had a crush on despite him being the person involved in her father.

"I was too late!"

- **Too Late** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - **Status** Complete - **Distribution -** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online - **Story ID -** 240 **-** **Publish Date -** 25/06/2017


End file.
